priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Cover Up
So called, because the contestant had to cover up wrong numbers with right numbers to win a car. Gameplay A false price is shown on a game board. Alternative digits are provided above each incorrect digit in the price - two options for the first digit, three for the second, and so on up to six options for the fifth digit. The contestant must choose an alternative for each digit and cover up the original incorrect digit. Once all five digits have been covered, the host asks if the price given is correct. If answer is negative as signified by a buzzer, any digits that are right are lit up, and the contestant is directed to cover up each of the remaining incorrect digits. This sequence then repeats as necessary. The game ends when the contestant either wins by having the entire price correct, or loses by having no new correct numbers in a round of guessing. Often times, if it is guaranteed to be the last round, Drew will press the button to reveal the correct price to be more dramatic (Bob only asked if the price is right before pressing the button). History *Cover Up premiered on September 13, 1993. Due to a pre-emption, the vast majority of people didn't see this game's debut (which was also the Season 22 premiere). The only people who saw the game were a very select few CBS affiliates in the Eastern time zone who aired the show at 10:00 A.M. (instead of the usual 11:00 A.M.), like the one in Buffalo, New York. On the game's earliest playings, the blue lights around the bottom row of numbers were red. *On January 11, 1995, a contestant named Clara became the first contestant to lose Cover Up by getting all five numbers wrong on the first try. This happened again on November 27, 1996 and December 20, 2012. *Cover up first try won is 5 times. * On September 27, 1999, the show held the distinction of having the first handicapped contestant in history; a stagehand managed to cover up the wrong numbers and played the game perfectly on the first try. *On the May 21, 2008, $1,000,000 Spectacular, Cover Up was chosen as the Million Dollar Game. To win the bonus, the contestant had to correctly set the price of the car in their first attempt. *However, episode #6411K, which was intended to air on June 23, featured an actual wrong price; it taped out of order and aired well before the change, on April 17, 2013. Cover Up special Look *As of June 4, 2013, the "false price" is now something nonsensical. On that playing, it was five pictures of Drew Carey, all apparently taken from the ones that show up on Punch-A-Bunch's $25,000 bill. *On June 12, 2013, the "wrong price" was represented by keyboard symbols found on the number row of a keyboard, like swear words in most newspaper comic strips. It read "$?#,%@&". The June 20th showing featured chemical elements. *On August 16, it was Greek symbols. *On October 11 (Publishers Clearing House Prize Patrol Day 5), there were 5 pictures of George Gray, the show's announcer. On November 1, it did a play-on the game's name by showing off 5 different covers (i.e. a book cover, a pot cover, trash can cover, etc.) *On November 6, it showed 5 different smileys. On November 12, it showed off 5 icons from sister show Let's Make a Deal: host Wayne Brady, announcer Jonathan Mangum, the Zonk symbol, model Tiffany Wayne, and musician Cat Gray. *On November 27, the numbers had to cover five Thanksgiving-related food items. On December 23, it showed off Santa and four reindeer. The trend continues into 2014. *On January 10, the false price was four duck icons and one goose icon. On January 17, the false price was the first four notes of the Price is Right theme song preceded by the time signature. On January 20, it was represented by five road signs. Strategy A possible strategy is to intentionally choose an incorrect digit for the first or second positions in the price, which are usually the easiest to guess. This allows the player to guess the numbers correctly in a later round, and ensure the game continues to at least a third round of guessing. YouTube Video Cover Up Perfection from 6/12/07 Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Car Games